deadlands_lucifer_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Central Military Command
The Central Military Command (CMC commonly) is the United Planetary Government's Military, Exploratory and Defence branch. History Formation Formed shortly after the Missing during the finalization of Arcadia City and was installed as the Cities Judicial system, dealing with everything from petty crimes to acts of terrorism. It was during this time in Arcadia that the CMC gained its ruthless view on justice, implementing not only the death sentence but encouraging its officers to "Shoot first, Cuff later". = The DeadLands Crisis. During the events of Redacted the CMC played a key role in not only the Redacted but also the Redacted of various Redacted. Shortly after this period the CMC became Redacted by Redacted. CMC Hierarchy during the DeadLands Crisis Level 1 - Enforcement Level 2 - Police Level 3 - Riot Control Level 4 - Armed Response Level 5 - Forensics Level 6 - Investigation Bureau Level 7 - Dominators Level 8 - Tech (KenX) Level 9 - Council Post-DeadLands During the time of expansion from Earth, the CMC gained its early Naval Duties when Piracy began to threaten vital supply lines between Earth, Mars and the Outer Stations. It played an Instrumental role in the eventual expansion from the Sol system and into the Local Cluster. Militarization During the gradual growth of Humanities settlements beyond the Sol system, many in the United Nations began to press for a more militarized defense force to display strength to the new colonies and prevent any signs of Independence. It was during this time that the CMC's Destroyer Class Vessels began construction. Creation of the Sol Fortress After the discovery of the God Invasion into the Milky Way Galaxy, the Sol Fortress was constructed. A proposal by the CMC Admiralty to secure the Sol System as the strongest Bastion in Human Controlled Space. Budgets were issued by the United Planetary Government to the CMC for the construction of two massive fleets that would be stationed in the Sol system. As well as the construction and deployment of the Interplanetary Defense Grid, a system of Weapon Stations and Sensor Relays that can engage any target in the Sol System in a matter of minutes. Branches The Central Military Command is divided into numerous branches and sections, each with their own Sub-Branches or Sub-Sections. * CMC Admiralty: The CMC's Internal Parliament * CMC Security Council: CMCSC. In Charge of all domestic security within the Colonies. * CMC Fleet Command: FLEETCOM. In charge of all Naval Fleet Operations and Administration. * CMC Medical Command: MEDCOM. * CMC Science Command: SCICOM. * CMC Engineering Command: ENGCOM. * CMC Ground Command: GROCOM. * CMC Air Force Command: AIRCOM. * CMC Naval Intelligence Agency: NIA. In charge of all internal monitoring and intelligence gathering for the CMC. Military Strength Compared to any empire in Human History, the CMC and UPG are the largest and strongest empire so far. With an unknown number of enlisted personnel (Known to be over 10 Quadrillion, likely 30 Quadrillion during the year 4120) and nearly 2 billion starships in operation. The UPG encompasses all of the fifty million plus worlds that humanity has colonized in the Galaxy. It is CMC rule that at least one CMC military starship be stationed at each colonized world, and although this rule still stands today, it only does so at the least vulnerable planets. With close to 40 million starships stationed in various sizes along the front lines of the war and at locations of high strategic value such as the Sol System. Naval Strength The CMC's most famous and by far strongest section is its Navy, with even the most basic of Frigates able to maintain control over an entire planets easily outmatching any pirate vessels and its largest Vessels able to effectively wipe out an entire solar system in a single barrage. This level of strength has existed long before the war started, which has prevented any and all attempts at rebellion or segregation from the CMC and UPG. The Navy's largest and mot powerful Vessels are classified as Planet Killers. These immense ships are over 80km long, 23km wide and 32km high. Covered in the strongest Armour and shields available to the CMC and outfitted with several million weapons emplacements and missile/torpedo tubes. Easily the most powerful ships ever designed or used by Humanity. Each ship is in fact the center of its own personal Limpet Fleet consisting of over 150 starships. The sight of a single Planet Killer is a rare and often dangerous sight. Marines and Army The standard armies of the CMC are often deployed in vast numbers to slow the crawl of a Planet Invasion until stronger units such as Mech Pilots or Armored Units can arrive.The standard army is therefore usually the most dangerous job in all of the CMC. Only proven soldiers of the regular armies are selected to join the Marine Core of the CMC to undertake more precision like operations rather than brute force operations.